The Medician Drug war
The Medician Drug war (2018-2020) is a time period in New and Improved Medici. Background After The age of Terror was over in 2018, a new threat emerged: drug cartels. There were two large ones and five smaller ones. The largest cartel is the Agro Cartel operating in southern Insula Striate, named after the town, where recreationals are popular. The other large cartel is the Dracon Cartel, operating in the Insula Dracon island chain. There is also the Sirocco cartel, the Babica cartel, S18, the Brown Hand (or what is left of it) and the foreign cartels. Beginnings of the cartels Agro Cartel The Agro cartel is the oldest in the country, being founded while the age of terror was happening. They took advantage of the chaos during that time period and started to offer protection to citizens of both Agro and Agro Nove, for the price that the citizens would not tell the police and the army about their drug trade. After Rico left for Solís and the election of weaker politicians, they began to smuggle drugs around southern Insula Striate. Dracon Cartel The Dracon cartel was also founded during the age of terror, but in the town of Olivo Moro, where civil unrest is common. After the founding of the cartel, cannabis and other drugs became the biggest export of the town after olive oil. The mayor of the town expressed concern but was assassinated shortly after. After Rico left, they took control of the entire Insula Dracon island chains. The others *The Sirocco cartel was founded in Sirocco and is a small independence movement on the islands. *The Babica cartel is based in the seaside town of Babica and has influence all over Insula Fonte. *S18's name is inspired of MS13, but instead of meaning "Mara Salvatructa" the S stands for "Soldati" and the 18 stands for the year they were founded; 2018. They operate in the burned north, where military and police presence is smaller. *The Brown Hand was almost destroyed after the age of terror. They still operate under very small numbers and get often beaten by the other cartels and the police. The timeline 2018 Police and the Agro cartel engage in a small skirmish on Manuel Street in Agro on the 29th of May 2018. This is widely known as the start date of the conflict. No one got killed during the skirmish, but three cartel gunmen were wounded. After that, multiple murders and shootouts in Agro and Agro Nove cause chaos and checkpoints are set up on the outskirts of the town. Curfews are set up and military patrol the streets with Bavarium assault rifles. On the 5th of June 2018, a small house is burnt on the outskirt of Agro by the cartel and the fire spreads into the town. The fires burn half the town and within the chaos, the cartel loots all houses and takes full control of the town. Survivors of the cartels iron fist say that the rule of the cartel was worse than Di Ravello's. Citizens were regularly beaten and the daughters of families were taken and forced into prostitution. Usually refusal of the cartels favors would result in death in the most gruesome ways possible. This included public executions. Reports say that half the town was killed. The new government wanted to destroy or take back the city to stop the cartel trying to influence the rest of the south-coast. By this time the cartel had a small grip on the towns east of Agro, like Bellevia, Vista Fonte and Perla Est. The governments full scale assault on the town of Agro began in July with around 2000 men and bomber jets. The attack left most of the town razed. The towns living conditions were worse than during any war before. This article is work in progress! Category:Content Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Historical events